Our Story
by NancyMason
Summary: There are secrets that you would have never guessed were there, theres Bella and Edward there lovley bliss. To Aria and Jacob, who shut out everyone else, to Damon the one need help finding where he belongs...
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring, instead of hitting the snooze button like most people would I get up right away. 6 am right on the dot, I stumble to the bathroom, wanting to get into the shower and wash away my grogginess. As I step into the shower I let the hot water cascade over my body, waking me up. Quickly the scent of my shampoo envelopes my sense. I brush my teeth in the shower, after I'm finished I step out and wrap a towel around my body. I swiftly opened my drawers and put on the first thing I could find. Which were a pair of faded blue baggy jeans and a Kings of Leon t-shirt. I put on a pair of sneakers and looked in the mirror and quickly brushed my hair. Done.

I hastily ran downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal, I looked at the clock and realized I had 30 minutes to get to school. I grabbed my backpack and made my way to my car. I put my car in reverse and started the 10 minute drive to Liberty High. I finally had some time to think of what today was…first day of junior high.

Do I like high school… no. why not… well I'm not the most popular person in the school, I mostly just stick to myself, I blend in. Its what I do best, some call me a loner, a loser, a geek, I have heard it all. My goal in life is to get the hell out this god forsaken town. I just need to get away from these vapid people and the small town gossip. Just 1 more years.

I get to the school and I pick the parking space that is the farthest away from the high school. I get out of my car and notice that there are already people hanging out in the parking lot. The druggies, the jocks, the trust fund babies, I could go on and on. As I walk across the parking lot to get inside the school I successfully avoid the student traffic and I go unnoticed by student body. Typical.

I make my way to my locker, and stuff my books inside, grab my books for my first two classes. If I was going to be sitting in the back ,I should at least take my glasses with me. I glance at my watch and see that I only have 5 minutes to get to class. As I enter the class room I notice that all the seats are taken but two desks in the back. I do a happy dance in my head as to how lucky I got. I take my seat and not a second later the bell rings.

As Mr. Mercer started to drown on about class expectations, I took out my notebook and started to jot down the small note that was on the board, about the War. I look around the classroom and see what kind of dim-witted people I'm with this year. No one really interesting in this class. The class passes by in a blur and I start heading to 2nd period. Before I'm out the door Mr. Mercer calls me back in for a talk.

" Renesmee Cullen, its such a pleasure to have you in my class. I have to tell you I think I will really enjoy this year, at least I will have one student who is engaged in the topics." Mr. Mercer says appraisingly.

" Yup" I reply as distant as I can. He quickly send me on my way and I just know I'm going to be late. Great, I'm going to be in so much trouble. As I get to the class I see that there is only one seat left. Next to Jacob Black, the womanizing man whore, also the jock of the school.

This day just went from good to dreadful.

I quickly scan the rest of the classroom to see if there are any other seats available, none. I make my way quietly to the seat next to Jacob Black, going unnoticed by the teacher who is currently writing something on the board. As I sit down I try my hardest not to look at Jacob. I don't succeed. I quickly look over to see his reaction to me sitting down next to him. A small smile appears on his lips, before its gone and look of disgust replaces it.

I sigh, I should have known nothing has changed with Jacob. Of course he would want nothing to do with me, since I'm such a loser. We sit in silence for the rest of the period. Me taking notes on what was on the board, and Jacob talking to his friends that were around him. I tried to make it obvious that I wasn't trying to get quick glances at him and his posy. I saw Mike looking my way and he just scoffed and rolled his eyes, I quickly looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment.

The bell rings and Jacob quickly got up and left without a even a glance my way. I try not to show people how much it hurt. I mean I should be used to it by now, he does this all the time. All those stupid romance novels of kids growing up and falling in love was total B.S. I mean if it was like that then I should be Jacob Blacks girlfriend, but guess what, I'm not.

I'm a loser, he super popular and we just don't fit, not even to be friends. At least not in public.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur and I'm already heading to my car.

" Loser", I hear someone yell. I feel my self start to turn red. I keep my head down and get in my car. I get out of the school parking lot and head home.

Awesome first day, eh Nessie? I roll my eyes and get out of the car.

" Oh hey sweetie, how was your first day?" my mom asks as I walk into the kitchen. She was arranging some flowers in a vase when I walked in." Same old," I say nonchalantly.

_You know no one talking to you and being called names and being ignored by the only person you can call a friend. _I think to myself.

" Sweetie did you talk to Jacob?" My mother asked, concern written all over her face.

" Yes mom, we have a class together and we sat together, I asked him how the rest of his summer was, all that boring stuff." I said lying to my mom.

Even though I know we didn't do any of those things, I didn't want my mom to scold Jacob or Billy about not being polite and talking to me. Talk about embarrassing.

" Nessie, I thought I heard you come in, how was school?" my dad walks in, looking ready to go to the hospital for his shift.

" Good, now may I be excused I have a lot of homework." I said politely and kiss my mom and dad, and head upstairs.

Ah, my sanctuary, my room. It was only 3 but my parent and I both knew that I would be up here till dinner. I had no homework, another lie I have told my parent today, wow 2 in one day I'm getting good. Something Jacob showed me.

As soon he pops into my mind, I banish it. Thinking about him would not be a good idea, I mean true he may be_ my _only friend, but he was a crappy one. I plop myself on my bed and put my earphones in my ears, drowning myself in some Chemical Romance. Perfect for my mood.

I must have dozed of because I awake to my mom shaking me so I'll wake up.

" Sweetie, Billy and his kids are coming over for dinner go and get ready please." she say and leave my room.

I wonder if he'll talk to me here, there is no one to impress.

I quickly take a shower and brush my teeth, I brush my hair, I also decide to wear the only pair of skinny jeans I own and a baggy sweater.

I hear the doorbell ring and I start to get nervous. Jacob was really, well he was complicated, and you never knew what to expect from him.

I make my way slowly downstairs, not wanting to disturb them with my presence.

" Hello Esme, whatever you have cooked smells wonderful." I hear Billy complimenting my moms cooking.

I finally take a big breath and head downstairs. I see Billy and Jacob, but I didn't see his sister. To bad I liked them, I guess you could call them another set of friends that I had.

Jacob was closest to the stairs so I guess he heard me coming down. He looks up and smiles.

You see what I mean, he's totally bipolar. I cursed myself for thinking that, he isn't. He's just ashamed to be around me, to admit that we grew up together.

"Hello Billy, how are you?" I ask politely.

" I'm good Nessie, how about you?" he asks like he really cared. He is a good man.

" I'm swell thank you for asking." I say just as politely.

I try to ignore Jacob snickering at me, for using the word swell. He is so immature, just because I have manners and know big words, fancy word, he makes fun of me.

We head outside to the patio, where I guess we are having a BBQ, I helped my mom and ignored Jacob. He deserves it, for being so mean to me.

_Don't be a baby Renesmee, he is just like this you know that as well as anybody. Get over it._

I was making the salad when I hear footsteps. They are not my moms that for sure, I look up and see Jacob looking down at me. I roll my eyes and resume my cutting the carrots.

" You're mom told me to come and help you," Jacob states.

I ignore him.

" Whatsup with you?" he asks as he goes around me to stir the spaghetti.

" Nothing why," I ask trying to lie.

" You never ignore me, it weird" he says and chuckles.

" Whatever Jacob." I say, and to ignore him again.

" Look just because I ignore you at school doesn't mean were still not fr-friends." he stutters.

" You know what Jacob, you such an arrogant jerk. If I repulse you so much do yourself a favour and don't come over." I try to say as calmly as I can. Wow I have never spoken to anyone like that.

" Nessie don't get all bitchy on me, I think that its better if we didn't talk at school you know? I do have a reputation, and … well your not - um like your-" he said looking for the right words.

" Yeah I get it, don't want to be friends with the loser of the school, I get it." I say coolly and leave the kitchen with the salad bowl in my hands.

The rest of the night was agonizingly slow, mom and Billy asking how school was and what I was doing this year what I wanted to be when I grew up, blah, blah…

After they left I helped clean up and said goodnight to my mom, I went to my room and did my nightly ritual. I brushed my teeth washed my face and got in bed. I cried myself to sleep, another nightly ritual.

The week flew by and me and Jacob hadn't talked, I was fine with it even though I knew why he did it, it didn't mean I liked why he did it. I knew he had a rep to upkeep, I need to stop thinking about myself and what I want. I'm so stupid sometimes.

I'm in my room watching the latest episodes of House when my phone rings.

How odd no one ever calls me unless of emergency, mainly my mom and dad. Who else had my number?

I looked at the caller ID, oh yeah and Jacob.

" What?" I answered my phone, not caring about my manners.

" Wow I'm sorry I thought I called Renesmee Cullen, not the Royal Bitch. Sorry about that." He hung up.

Great.

I closed my phone, and before I had to throw it across my room, it rang again. I debated with myself whether I should pick it up or not. I sighed

" Yeah?" I tried another approach.

" Hello is this Renesmee Cullen, I dialled wrong last time?" He asked sounding serious.

" Jacob what do you want?" I asked, feeling tired.

" Ah Ness there you are. Whatsup?"

" Jake get to the point", I said getting frustrated.

" Fine, do you wanna come over this weekend and watch a movie or something?" He asked.

A movie, a movie? A movie, like old times?

We used to sleepover at each other houses and watch scary movies, and me being the baby I am always got scared and I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

" A movie? With you? Jacob we haven't had one of those in forever?" I said.

" I know I'm just am bored and I don't feel like going out, so you coming over?" he asked.

" No I'm good. Thanks though." I don't even wait for him to answer.

I hang up on him, and press play on my remote, and continue watching House.

With a smile on my face.

Instead of jumping at the chance to hang out with someone and get out of my room, I stayed in my room and watched the season finale of House. I didn't need anyone, not even Jake. I know who I am and I like me, I'm not jumping at the chance to change, I just want to be me, myself. But why couldn't people accept that? Why couldn't Jacob accept that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria's POV**

"Get the fuck up Aria!"

Who in the world is yelling? I squint to see what time it is 8:30 am Sept. 7 2011. Isn't today- SCHOOL! Fuck.

I quickly get up and take a shower and brush my teeth. When I was done the house was eerily quite.

Well I'm late to school.

I grab my bag and head out the door, not grabbing anything for lunch. By the time I got to school 2nd period was just starting. I spot someone standing at my locker as I start to head closer I notice who exactly it is. Damon Salvatore. Oh shit.

"How the fuck did you know where my locker was Salvatore?" I ask as I start to open my locker." I have my ways", he states. I didn't really care anyway.

"So you have it?" he questions me with a raised eyebrow. Now I can see why everybody goes ape shit for this guy he is so fucking hot.

"No dip shit I don't have it here. Come over later and I'll give you them", I say irritated. What did he expect, for me to get kicked out of this damn school, not going to happen.

He let out a frustrated grunt and started to walk away. What an ass.

I got my books and headed to my second period, I didn't need to get a detention on the first day of school. No thank you, and plus that would totally devastate my parents. Especially my mom, but I didn't understand why, I mean it has been like this my whole life. I wasn't a good student I got D in every class, not like I gave a crap.

"Aria, just the girl I was looking for. Would you please come to my office we need to talk about some, issues." Mr. Livet came jogging down the hall toward me.

Crap.

I didn't get nervous or anything going down to the principals office but I did get angry. I mean what did he want. I'm here at school aren't I.

"Aria we would like to inform you that we have a new counsellor coming to the school this year." Mr Livet said, cutting right down .

Oh for fucksakes here we go again.

"I'm not going to go to therapy sessions or anything else you folks have planned for me. So will you just please drop it." Outraged that they would even bring this up again.

"Aria please-"

" No. Understand, I wont disrespect any more teachers or students, and I will be on time too. No more skipping and no more being late but I'm not going to a fucking shrink!"

With that I walked out of the office and went to the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror long enough to get my shit together. I didn't cry, no not anymore. And I also did not pity myself,

I walked out of the washroom, glancing down at my arms making sure they were covered. And that nothing would give me away. I didn't need anyone to see anything they didn't need to.

A shrink my ass. I was not going to go to see a shrink and tell them everything about myself.

Nope, I was not going to bare my soul, because frankly there was nothing to bare.

All the stupid moronic teachers that thought they were helping me because they thought I needed 'to talk' to someone, were just becoming a pain in the ass.

Screw them all.

I had endured enough, and I sure as hell was not going to endure it again by telling a shrink.

I took a deep breath and headed for my 2nd period class, just like I promised.

"What crawled up you're ass," I didn't even need to turn to see who was talking to me.

I let out an exasperated sigh and tried to ignore him. God, I mean really. He was hot and everything but he could be such an ass sometimes. Nope, wait scratch that he was an ass _all_ the time.

"Nothing, now can you just leave me alone! Thanks." I went back to my book, hoping that he would take the hint and leave. Besides me practically throwing it to his face and yelling at him to leave, he could be hard-headed most times.

The bell rang and I swiftly got up, hurrying to go to my locker. But again people are always in my god damn way!

"Move Damon," my patience wearing thin.

"Ok but I'm going to have lunch with you, I'm buying." he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my locker and dropped off my books. I guess I was not going to be able to get my next fix till after lunch. Damon and I got a table and put our trays on the table. I opened my chocolate pudding and dug in. When I was done Damon finally cleared his throat, making me feel like a total pig.

"What?" my annoyance with him returning.

"What wrong Aria," he asked tiredly, as if he was talking to a little girl.

"You wanna know what's wrong Damon?" I ask, my anger getting the best of me.

He simply nods, he know I'm about to burst with all my pent up anger.

"This whole fucking world is what's wrong! I mean I know I don't need any help and they keep insisting that I do. I mean nothing is wrong with me, so fuck'em, screw'em! Fuck, why can't he just leave me alone, why do I have to open up when I'm dealing with everything just fine on my own. He's done, I'm done, it over, done"

I felt so tired after my little speech. I didn't have to explain anything with Damon, he knew what's I meant. And he also knew who I was talking about…thank god.

I mean I didn't intend for him to find out, but that what's I get for getting high and drunk with Damon Salvatore. And he believed me, everything I had said even though I had been high and drunk, he believed me. Even though I was mad at him for not thinking I was lying like I thought he would. It also gave me relief, like if he could believe me, then maybe one day others would be able to believe me. One day.

I looked up at him expectantly wanting him to say something. His face was unreadable, his jaw clenched as were his fists, and his eye, those of a hunters.

"Damon don't" I weakly pleaded.

I had to beg him not to tell anyone, and that had been when? A couple of weeks ago? A month? I didn't remember and I didn't need to have this discussion with him again, especially not here, not in school.

"They are right you know?" he said, ignoring my earlier plea.

"Damon, no there not," Damon had this affect on me, always making me doubt myself, wondering if I was right or not.

"I just can't believe that you-" he started, the anger in his voice evident

"Stop!" I got up and left the table not wanting to debate about it again like I had before with Damon.

Screw it, I'm going home.

I jumped out of my car, and jogged to my front porch, with one thing on my mind. Getting upstairs and lifting my floor board under my bed and taking out all the thing I needed to get as high as fuck. I was halfway there when my mom appeared.

"We need to talk," she said sadly.

She didn't even ask me why I was home early or didn't question why I was in such a rush to get to my room. On any other day this would have been a good thing, less time wasted with her.

But not today, today was different, something in her eyes and her voice told me that she was seriously sad and disappointed. I followed her into the living room quietly.

"We got a call from the principal today Aria, and I'm not going to beat around the bush. Because I don't want to waste you're time and frankly I don't want to waste my time either. In my opinion I think that you should go, to therapy." She said her whole speech so quietly, I don't think I heard her all that well.

"Are you serious, you think I'm what, crazy? That I honestly need to go see a fucking shrink? What the fuck mom, you're supposed to be on my side?" I yelled, getting up from where I was sitting, getting away from her, the oblivious little bitch.

"Sweetie, we don't think that you're crazy or anything of that sort. We do know that you are unhappy, and we think that you need to talk to a professional" She said sweetly getting up and trying to touch my arm, affectionately.

It repulsed me that she wanted to touch me. I hate her so much.

It finally clicked that she had said 'we', we, meaning her and dad thought that I should go to see a counsellor. Dad thought so too?

I almost hated him as much as I hated her. Almost.

"What's does dad think?" I asked.

"He agrees with the principal and with me, after a little convincing of course," she said sadly.

Oh, please I don't need your pity, I thought.

"He thinks that I should go to therapy too?" I asked slumping into the arm chair, feeling more tired then I had ever felt in my life. He thinks I should go too? Why would he feel like I need to go to therapy, it just didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore, out of everybody that was suppose to back me up, he should have been the first to cast his vote for me to _not _go to therapy.

"Yes sweetie he does and so do I, its for your own good." she said soothingly, making her way over to me. I flinched away from her disgusting touch and slowly climbed up the stairs.

" Aria, I don't know why you hate me so much, but I promise that we will get through this." she explained from where she sat in the living room.

I ignored he insignificant comment, I almost laughed at it really. Hate, no I didn't hate my mother, that was way to nice. I loathed, detested her, any word that was way worse then hate, was the word that described my animosity towards my mother.

"I don't hate you mom," I said sincerely, because it was the truth.

I heard her get up and walk toward the stairs, standing at the bottom while I was half way upstairs. She smiled up at me, happy at my statement. I didn't return it.

"When dad gets home, can you tell him I want to talk to him?" I wondered how he would react to all this.

"Sure honey."

I started to climb up the stairs, but my moms voice, yet again stopped me.

"Don't you want to know anything about the new counsellor?"

"Uh…no…" Bored already with this conversation.

"Well his name is Ezra Fitz, weird name but unique. He is in his mid twenties and very cute. I think that your going to start to like going to therapy honey" she stated playfully and winked before to left the room.

The little whore thought just because I told her that I didn't like her that that meant that we could have a fun conversation about guys. I wondered how it would feel to kill her in her sleep, oh so orgasmic I thought. I giggled and went to my room, and flopped onto my bed.

Ezra Fitz, what's a gay name. Mr. Fitz, even gayer.

As I fell asleep waiting for my dad to come into my room, so that we could have a very serious talk, I thought about all the ways that I could torture this so called counsellor and maybe even get him fired.

Telling him off…

Sleeping with him…

Ruining his car…

Painting it maybe…

Crashing it…

Breaking into his house…

The possibilities were endless, and I knew exactly who would help me.

Damon Salvatore.

Maybe I should apologize first though…


End file.
